


I've Got You

by dumbgayvillain



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Author is depressed, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgayvillain/pseuds/dumbgayvillain
Summary: He loves him, doesn't he? He doesn't mean it when he hits him, he apologizes! That means something, right?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 184





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up around abusive relationships, and I thought I'd used this as a unusual coping mechanism for my trauma.

Alastor doesn't do regret.

Every decision he has made, he has put much thought into before action. He isn't the type to act on impulse, that's foolish. He is a very clever and smart man, and that's why all of his deals have been a success.

However, with the recent appearance of a certain flirtatious spider, he has started to rethink some decisions. 

Such as the current predicament.

Angel had come to the hotel late, way past curfew. Though seeing how upset and hurt Angel was, Alastor only made matters worse by poking fun at him. He had expected it to at least make the spider laugh, or make him annoyed. But...Angel looked at him with this dead expression. A stare that bore into the very core of Alastor's being. He went numb, unfeeling, left speechless as he stared back.

What had taken Alastor back, was Angel apologizing. Angel apologized, with a voice void of all emotion. As Angel walked to his room, the guilt started to settle in the pit of Alastor's stomach. 

Angel didn't talk to him, or anyone, for three days. 

After the third day,the spider was back to his usual self. However, Alastor couldn't shake the feeling that was torturing him for days. Angel acted as if that night never happened, but the image of Angel's face plagued his mind. It was because it was such a familiar expression, one he swears he's seen before. 

Then it hits him like a brick..

" Alastor go to your room...please. " Those words, spoken by his mother. Now words alone would not have been a problem. However, the expression on her face. He knew what it meant. That face meant hurt, but a hurt unimaginable to him. He remembered that face vividly as murdered the bastard of a father he had. It was his fault in the first place. Alastor partially blamed himself, as he was the reason his mother was stuck with that monster. 

Alastor was willing to forget it, "must not show weakness". But, the same incident happened again, and again, and again. 

Alastor finally had enough. 

"Angel." he called out to the spider, who in return turned at snail's pace.

"Yeah?" Angel seemed reluctant to interact with the overlord, but did so anyways. "May we talk in the privacy of your room?"

Angel again seemed hesitant, but nodded, and lead Alastor to his room. Upon entering, the room was what Alastor half expected. It was mostly pink, but unlike he imagined, not a single adult toy was in sight. The room was a slight mess, but he was not one to judge something as small as that. Alastor sat on the bed, and pat the space beside him, signalling Angel to sit by him. 

After the two were comfortable in their spots, Alastor finally spoke.

" What has been wrong these past few nights, my dear? " This caused a visible flinch from Angel. 

"Oh...um...just work ya know? A little tiring, but I guess that's what happens when you're everyone's favorite." He ended his explanation with a slight laugh, obviously forced. 

"While I'm sure that answer works for Miss Charlotte, and I am not as easily fooled." This response caused a heavy sigh to come from Angel, and he now laid on his back. His pig companion, Nuggets, waddled his way by Angel's side. 

"Guess you're not as dumb, huh?" Alastor also laid down, but on his side facing Angel. "I'm not, and I'm a little insulted you thought I was" he said but with a chuckle, showing it was teasing. He was trying to bring up Angel's mood. 

Angel moved to his side, now facing Alastor instead of the ceiling. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Angel said, with such a heart broken tone. "No. I never have...well maybe a little bit impulsive but not stupid."

There was silence between the two.

"Sometimes...I don't know if it's... worth it? I mean I like what I do... I feel good, don't get me wrong! But.. the way he treats me... I just…" Angel didn't dare to look at Alastor, he could already feel his tears falling. 

Alastor lifted up his chin, "Valentino. He's the one who has caused this?" Alastor used his hand to cup Angel's face. Angel leaned into the touch, relishing in the comfort it brought. 

"He's not always bad, and he made me... I'm just… forever in his possession. I can't tell him "no", no matter what." 

Alastor's smile shrank, he couldn't believe what he was gearing coming from Angel's mouth. "Angel, did he…?" He couldn't manage the last word out. Angel's body shaking, the tears pouring from his eyes answered everything. 

Alastor grimaced, usually seeing demons tremble before him brought him a sort of sick satisfaction. But seeing Angel like this made him want to vomit. This brought him no satisfaction, it only made him sick.

Now Alastor is known for being not physical and affectionate, he shows no intention to comfort others. However, something deep within told him to hold Angel, to comfort him. Alastor wanted to make Angel stop crying. So he did.

Angel's shaking stop, his weeping paused for a moment. His sadness replaced by confusion for just a second. " Al what are you- " he tried to asked but was interrupted with a hush. 

" Angel, I've got you. "

Angel froze for a moment, as if he was processing what Alastor had said. He slowly turned to face the radio demon, and finally embraced him as well. His sobbing continued, but now Alastor was holding him. Drawing circles on his back, promising him he was going to be okay.

After Angel fell asleep, he would make sure he kept that promise.


End file.
